The Forgotten One's
by corJ6172
Summary: You all know the Zodiac animals, But what happens when a Bad-tempered Wolf and a Sly Fox get thrown into the mix, they are called The Forgotten Ones. I know the summary sucks but this is my first story/ Need's Major Rewriting when I get to it. In the middle of another story at the moment for Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple, it's going to be a lot better than this one.


The Forgotten Ones

Disclaimer- I do not own anything except for Mika and Kojima

It's been told in the zodiac that when the parents bare a child with the curse that they either are overly protective or shut out their child completely wishing they never born. My mother?, she passed after I was born, and my father abandoned me for another loving family , a women with a child he could actually hug without to turning into a disgusting animal. To me it's all the same, to be honest I'd rather be by myself. Hatori says it's a bad habit to get into, not depending on others when needed, but it's my life to live, Hatori, Hatsuharu, and Shigure were the only ones there for me when I was younger. Hatori would fix me up when I got into fights, Hatsuharu would would help me with my bad temper and Shigure was like an older brother to me but I'm not sure if he thinks that way anymore ever since I ran away from the Sohma house or if any of then do really it wouldn't surprise me. We'll except for Kojima the other forgotten zodiac member, also cursed with the fox while I'm cured with the wolf. It is worse that the original curse we are born with animal ears and a fluffy tail that is difficult to hide. I wear beanie and a long white skirt to cover mine. Kojima on the other hand had a much thicker tail coming from he is a fox it was more difficult to hide. But he he hides with baggy jeans and a beret. But the day we left Sohma house. The day we forgotten zodiacs ran, that was the day everything changed, where me and Kojima could learn to walk are own path, together, or so we thought.

"2 Years Later"

"Kojima wait up!" I yelled "Than walk faster" he called back, I quickly sped up and followed behind him heading to our old cabin in the middle of the woods we found about a year ago abandoned. I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped over a broken piece of barb wire fencing and I yelped in pain as I saw Kojima running back to me. "You alright" he questioned with a worried tone "do I look alright to you" slowly fading from the blood loss "we aren't to far from the city I'll Carrie you back". He motioned to pick me up but stopped as a man and a girl ran up to is franticly asking if we were alright while the man just stood there eyeing us down. "Wait that man…was that?...Hatori" I thought slowly drifting into the shadows.

"Flashback earlier this morning/ Tohru's POV"

I woke up with the light shingling through my bedroom window, it's Saturday so I don't have to worry about school, only the shopping "what should I make for breakfast" I thought while putting my light blue dress over my head. I walked into the kitchen to start breakfast "oh Tohru!" The voice rang throughout the household. "good morning Shigure, breakfast is already on the table" I said cheerfully, "Yuki, Kyo!" He called "breakfast is ready of you don't come get it you'll starve" "damn, do you have to yell this early in the morning" Kyo said groggily " for once I agree with the stupid cat" Yuki added both walking down the stairs "what did you just say" Kyo asked obviously annoyed " stupid. Cat." He said with more emphasis " settle down both of you" Shigure said calmly. When we dishes I cleared the table with the help of Yuki right when we finished there was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened "hello Hatori may I asked what brings you here" "yes,well, Shigure invited me over for dinner, though I told him to tell you so you were ready" he said eyeing Shigure through the door opening. " hey Hari, I see your finally here" he said happily "come in and sit down I'll go make some tea" "Alright then" he sat down at the table with Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki while I scurried to the lichen to brew some, I came back with 4 glasses of tea and passed them out, for eachc glass reviving a thank you. "Miss. Honda, you didn't make yourself a glass" Yuki questioned "No, I'm heading to the store soon to pick up a few things" "actually"Hatori butted in "I'm out of cigarettes mind if I come with you?" "No I don't Mind the extra company" "oh Hari, get here and you already want to leave so soon and with my Tohru more or less" "FOR THE LAST TIME SHES NOT YOURS" Yuki and Kyo yelled in sync. "No really I don't mind" "then we should be on are way" Hatori said Standing up. " alright then" I said walking out the door way with him "bye see you guys later" I called back, in also getting 3 goodbye's as well. Me and Hatori finished getting his cigarettes and we meet up at the front of the store "are you finished getting everything you need?" He asked "yes, we should probably get back so Can make dinner" I said sweetly, Hatori nodded and we started to walk back it was already 3:00 so it's plenty enough time to start dinner. We were walking back and we passed where Shigure and. Yuki found me at first and I smiled to myself. I've come a long way since then. I snapped right out of my thoughts when I heard a yell of pain, and so did Hatori I guess because he was looking around to try and see who until our eyes landed on a white haired girl and a orange one not to far of the path. Hatori looked as I walked toward them asking if they were alright, while Hatori followed close behind staring at them suspiciously, "are you two alright" he asked calmly to the orange haired boy who looked almost like Kyo except for his dark obsidian eyes. As we came closer we could see all the blood and the piece of broken barb wire hanging from her ankle. "I'm a doctor, we should take her to the house and clean It so it doesn't get infected""I'm not sure she would get mad at me if I did" he said slyly. "Kojima stop playing games, this is not something to be messing with!, she has a broken piece of barb wire in her foot and it probably already infected"he said slightly raising his voice. "Well I'm confused, do you two know each other?" I questioned. "Yes, but I'll tell you about that later, right now we need to stop the bleeding, Kojima will you Carrie her to Shigures?" "Yeah, but you're taking the punch when she wakes up" "that's hardly what I have to worry about at the moment, let's go" "alright"I said watching the orange haired boy pick her up."maybe their part of the zodiac too!" I thought "no, that's not right I already met all of them. We all walked back silently.

"JUMP AHEAD/ SHIGURES HOUSE""Shigures POV"

I jumped A little when the door slammed open and Hatori ran by motioning me to follow. I stood and walked out the door with neigh time to see Kojima walk by with a little Mika in his arms. He laid her down on the ground in the living room (A/N- don't know if that's what they call it in japan, but oh well XD) Hatori quickly got his bag and sat down next to her on her right side while I went and sat down on her right and Kojima kneeled down next to her head, Tohru on the other hand Tohru squealed and turned around when Hatori tried taking the wire out. "Hari will she be alright?" "Yes, but she shouldn't walk on it for some time" he added. After a the commotion died down we all sat at the table in silence, after all Yuki had to go and check on things at the school and Kyo left to go who know where "So Tohru" her head perked up at the calling of her name "bet you're wondering what all that was all about" "Well,yes, should I know?" She said slightly uncertain. "Of course, Tohru you're practically our family too" I said Hatori nodded, Tohru blushed and covered her face "well, I wouldn't say that" "Ok where should I begin, well I guess your wonder OMG if their part of the zodiac?, am I correct?" She nodded and I looked at Kojima "this is Kojima Sohma also known as a fox in his form, that's Mika Sohma she's a wolf. "But there are no fox and wolf in the story…." She said looking over at Mika lying still on the ground. "Well that's because you probably haven't heard the full story, very little people hear the full thing" "may I ask what it Is?"Tohru said, and before I could speak Kojima butted in "yes, of course" "I'll leave off the end of the story you know, faster the banquet there was supposed to be another gathering the next day when they all got their, two uninvited guests showed up mad that they didn't get to come which wear the wolf and the fox. The wolf got mad and hurt the others in hate and the fox just watched doing nothing to help them. After that they left never to be seen from again, and they were now known as the Forgotten Zodiacs." He finished, "but" he added "our curse is different from theirs" "how so?" She questioned. He slowly and uncertainly reached his hand up and pulled off his beret that he was wearing. "It's been a long time since we've seen those ears Kojima" I said, Tohru gasped and looked "does that mean she has ears too?" She questioned "yes, they both have tails a swell" Hatori answered, "So, enough with the chitchat" I said seriously "why did you twos eave in the first place "well" Kojima began "she wanted me to come with her, she probably won't admit it but she was scared, I can tell, she was afraid that you guys would leave her so she took it upon her self to get out first" I was still staring at Mika with a look of sadness, when she left I was heartbroken she's still like a sister to me even if she doesn't, not just me but even Hatori and Hatsuharu was upset for a while. It snapped me out of my thoughts when the door slammed open once again, but this time it was Yuki and Kyo who stopped dead in there tracks as eyes landed on Kojima and the unconscious Mika. It took some time to explain the event that happened today."well…..are you going to tell Hatsuharu, it might be good for her" Yuki asked "I can't believe you guys, she disappears for 2 years and you concerned about getting her friends!" Kyo said annoyed "Kyo, I agree with Yuki we should tell Hatsuharu that her and Kojimas back, but we can't have to many people around her when she wakes or she'll start hitting blindly, you know how she reacts to these situations, it will just scare her not to mention that she's here in Shigures house, that will be the last thing she suspects, Got it?" Hatori stated "Yes Hatori" they called back while some nodded in agreement. They all looked over when the Mika began to stir.

Chapter 2 The Unforgotten Memories "MIKAS POV" It was black, everything, why? What happened…wait there was…..Hatori…..and a strange girl…..and blood so much blood….. My eyes feel heavy…that smell, familiar…Shigure? No that's impossible….but I did see Hatori, I'm sure of it. I tried to open my eyes again but failed until I did manage to get them open before having to shut them because of the blinding light, my eyes got used to enough for me to look around the room till my eyes landed on a table with Shigure, the strange girl and was that Yuki and Kyo?, well they grew up that's for sure "are you feeling alright" someone asked till I looked up and saw Hatori checking me up on the left with Kojima on my right. I realized the predicament I was in pretty soon actually "that damn fox how dare he bring here". I sat up quickly, startling Hatori and Kojima in the process. I got up on me feet and tried to walk but took one step and realized how I got here in the first place the shock of pain went up my leg and I fell with a yelp. My beanie slid off my head as Shigure ran towards me to see if I was alright "I'm fine!" I stated wanting to leave out of this hell I was in. "It's my fault, I brought you here and I should have know you would probably try to run" Kojima said standing up and kneeling in front of me while I breathed heavily. I reached up and punched him square in the face the three who were still sitting at the table gasped in shock as the power of the punch sent him about three feet away of where he was kneeling. "After all the time you and Hatsuharu tried your temper you still insist on punching Mika?" Shigure said calmly I looked at him with hurt but it quickly vanished as he pulled into a tight embrace " I thought I would never see you again" almost at the edge of tears I put my arms around him and gave a slight "hmmm" Before I answered with "I thought you would hate me" I said finally letting the tears fall down "I could never hate you, am I still your nii-san?" Pulling me closer "always" I finished. "Will I be able to check you now that you've finished punching and hugging" he asked cautiously not wanting to get hurt as well. "Yes Hari" Shigure let go and I sat back against the wall for support. The girl that left once I woke up came back in with ice and tea quickly kneeling down next to Kojima and handing it to him. "You'd make an excellent house wife Tohru" Shigure said dramatically, she blushed and walked over to me, while Hatori was taking the bandages of to clean is she handed me a glass of tea I hesitantly "…..thank you" I said quietly "you're welcome, my name is Tohru Honda very nice to see your ok" "thanks, is Kojima alright I didn't mean to ouch him that hard I was a little out of OOWWW! HARI!" "Sorry, Mika but I have to clean it" he said applying some cleaning alcohol to a rag and gently setting it on to of the cut. "That reminds me all go start dinner." She said cheerfully stepping out of the room, I grunted as he wrapped it in clean bandages, "so Mika are you going to stay the night?" Shigure asked "depends if Kojima stays" I said staring at him "ahh, you two still won't go anywhere without him huh?" He said smiling and glanced over at Kojima to get a nod "alright then, all go make the rooms


End file.
